Tim Horton
Tim Horton is played by Jordi Velasco. Basic Information Name Like the restaurant chain Tim Hortons, which has the color red on its logo. It’s Canadian, and his aura and border color match the Canadian flag. It counts, right? Right?! Sexuality Tim hasn’t really experienced love, although he is a hopeless romantic kind of guy. Semblance Can communicate with animals and gain their trust enough to command them to fight along his side if he needs back up. Tim’s use of aura helps him understand and communicate with animals. He calls out to them like a normal person would call out to their friend, except to the people around him, it only sounds like he is making animal noises (and he is, but to Tim, it’s as natural to him as speaking English). However, when his aura is running low, he can only understand bits and pieces. When his aura is fully drained, he cannot understand any animal until he recovers his aura. Usually animals within his range will come to his aid, but animals far away and with good hearing can also come and help him, even if they are not within his sight. Weaknesses He is forgetful and reckless. He doesn’t plan things out and acts without thinking twice. Personality Overview Despite his large and intimidating stature, he is actually warm hearted, kind, doesn’t mind sharing, and very helpful. He has hope and will do anything to protect innocent animals at risk. Quirks He has an unhealthy obsession with maple syrup and chugs it down as often as a normal person would drink water. How he is still alive and well and not in the hospital remains a mystery. Voice Curtis the Lumberjack (Video link would not load into template) https://www.dropbox.com/s/dczl12d4gdsd02l/Video%20Dec%2025%2C%203%2029%2049%20PM.mov?dl=0 Theme The Canadian national anthem Backstory I was no stranger in the ways of the wild, even as a pipsqueak, at the time when my semblance barely peaked from its slumber. Okay, so I wasn’t that smart as a kid, but when it came to wildlife, I was practically the best. My parents had always told me that I was special, and I believed everything they said. Until the night before I turned thirteen. The clock hit seven and the sky darkened outside. I could hardly see through my window, so I turned on the front porch light and patiently waited for my parents to arrive from their evening together (okay, not as patient as they hoped I would be). I was thrilled at first to hear the news. They had considered me an adult and trusted me enough to stay home alone! I could only muse at the thought of having the house all to myself, that is, until I trapped myself in a state of tedium. It started as I lazily sprawled onto the couch as the TV screen glared onto my eyes. How I hated TV. It made me feel like my old father. I slammed the OFF button and trudged into the kitchen. My parents had left a note on the fridge, but I barely skimmed through their chicken scratch as I swung it open and took out a container of microwave-ready ramen. “How convenient!” Said Mother as she plucked it right off the store shelf as a self-sufficient, hardworking farmer would pluck an apple from a tree he had grown all on his own. I took an experimental bite and grimaced. All I could do was pick at it before giving up. These people were hopeless. It was then that I began to nod by the fire, until I was startled awake by something scratching the window. I turned my head and saw nothing but a tree faintly illuminated by the light bulb at the front door. This is the part where I’m supposed to brush it off with a rational, logical explanation and go about my night as if nothing had ever happened. Except you are reading my template. And I am anything but rational. I hurriedly glanced at the clock, only thirty minutes until midnight. I barged into the room my parents shared and kicked open their closet door (twice, I kicked it twice because the first time I almost broke my foot). Something shiny glinted in the dim light. An axe, but not just any axe. It belonged to my father. I longed for the times he would spend teaching me to swing it around. Teaching me how to fight. I stood in complete silence, watching it glow a golden hue as his lamp shined upon it. Too bad he doesn't need it anymore. I snatched it from the closet and sprint for the back door, ready to sneak up on whatever I had assumed was stalking me through the window. Whatever it was, my teenage mentality had convinced me enough to believe I was fully capable of putting up a fight against anything in my path. Perhaps it was a grimm, or a killer on the loose? My jaw grew slack at what I saw instead. Not a grimm, not a killer, not even a malevolent spirit. It was a bear. And it winked at me. Additional notes -Tim grew up in the woods with his family, living not too far from the city because his parents liked convenience. -He spent a lot of his time outdoors and made friends with animals he came across, but that was the most he could do until he fully unlocked his semblance at age thirteen. -He shares a mutual understanding with animals and so long as he is shown to be respectful, he is allowed to enjoy everything nature has to offer, such as lumber. He is allowed to continue chopping down trees, but only as much as he needs to and no more. -He ran away from home to live with bears. Unsurprisingly, his parents didn't bother to find him because they just don't care. __FORCETOC__ Gallery 26168513 119332242196838 5256780855141880651 n.jpg Tim Horton Color.png Category:Characters